welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/Why Schools, Pets, etc. are not coming to Bloxburg anytime soon.
Hello everybody, so I've noticed some blogs and discussion lately about people creating fake changelogs and leaks, and all of them are stuff like police stations, schools, railroad stations, etc. And before I actually get into the topic of this blog post, no, there are no official leaks showing police stations, railroad stations, schools, pets, etc. If you see any sort of leaks showing these things, it is not legitimate. So basically... we all want a school, pets, railroad stations, etc. but we never see Coeptus adding these things, and more or less people think he's ignoring us. Well, there are some reasons as to why we are not getting these things in the near future. 1, These things take time, these things all take a long time to develop. Such things like planning, scripting, and building will take a long time. For some reason, whenever Coeptus builds an asset that could be used for a school, people jump ahead and think a school's coming. No, a school is not coming anytime soon, along with pets, hotels, etc. 2, Distractions, Coeptus is currently distracted working on only the assets in Build Mode. While I do agree that Coeptus should put the assets off to the side, it's the way Coeptus works and it's likely going to be like that for a few years. A majority of these asset updates are suggestions from the community, so he does listen to the community and get it done right away if it's anything simple. Another thing is that Coeptus is too busy patching bugs and giving the game more stability, an essential part for Bloxburg is to be stable. And finally, Coeptus is constantly stuck getting direct messages on Discord, Twitter, and Roblox. This causes him to take time out of his day to view your message and reply. 3, We do not need these features right away, these features are not important to the game, and they have no reason to be added right away. All of these would only appeal to one side of the Bloxburg playerbase, the roleplaying. Everything Coeptus develops into Bloxburg is meant to give some purpose to every kind of Bloxburg player. A builder on Bloxburg will not see a reason to use a school, use the pets, etc. While Coeptus could work around that issue and try to make it appeal to everybody, it's regardless a feature that can wait. However, stability and bug fixes are something that cannot wait. 4, We want, want, and want., a majority of Bloxburg's fanbase is children. Children often change their minds about what they want, and they always want everything in the world. While things like a school has high demand, it is super likely that nobody will even acknowledge the school after a few months of its release. This goes back to my point at number 3. There's currently no point in Coeptus developing something if it's never going to be used, so the feature can wait since it isn't essential, nor is it likely it'll be used that often. 5, This would cause a lot of controversy, there are two sides to this reason. One being that it's likely Coeptus would add a school before it is fully complete, like the other Bloxburg buildings. Of course, this would save Coeptus a lot of time and stress by doing so, and it does not make sense why Coeptus would suddenly have this completed building in Bloxburg, while the other buildings are barely touched on. This would lead people into wanting the school removed or flat out get mad at Coeptus for "a poor quality school." Another reason is that a school/pets/etc doesn't apply to non-roleplayers. Some of these non-roleplayers have even said that they would consider leaving Bloxburg if a school is added, because of how much Bloxburg will explode with roleplayers. What do both of these sides have in common? They both have people leaving Bloxburg from Coeptus' decision. Coeptus would have to plan how to prevent both of these things happening so Coeptus can at least gain more than one penny a month from Roblox. 6, Demotivation, it is clear that Coeptus has been demotivated on Bloxburg. From the updates taking months to develop and the updates becoming smaller and smaller, it is likely that a school will take a while to develop since Coeptus is demotivated. 7, It's constantly shoved down his throat, Coeptus is constantly asked for a school, pets, etc. and over time, it's likely that Coeptus will be pressured into making it. It's not that he doesn't care for his playerbase, he just doesn't want to constantly hear it. Basically, in conclusion, these features are not essential to the gameplay, and additional problems to adding these items. Please understand Coeptus on this, these items are not created easily, and a huge asset like Bloxburg is, of course, going to take more time than a simple item like a can of soda. If it is not shown on Evertyhing Bloxburg, it is not real. Thank you for coming to my TED talk. EliteData 14:41, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts